random ohshc dabbles
by sweetstrawberrycolabunny
Summary: my sister and I made these dabbles for random couples so enjoy! you may request a dabble or a couple you would like us to do by commenting or pm me or my sister bunbunbunnygirl
1. Chapter 1

Random host club dabbles

Kyoua x Honey

#1 His black notebook thingy

By: sweetcolabunny

"Kyo chan, what do you write in there all the time?" The famous boy Loliota asked him. The shadow king turned to the so called "beast".

"Oh just idea's, math and expenses." Kyoua hid his smile when Honey put his finger in his mouth and had Usagi handing down his arm, cutely.

"Can I see?" before Kyoua knew it, Honey already was reading it.

"Kyo chan, why is my name all over the front cover covered in red and pink hearts?" Honey turned around to find him gone. The Lolita smiled as he knew what all those hearts meant.

A/n: This couple is not very popular so I decided to give it some thought and love. My sister and I came up with this idea her name is bunbunbunnygirl or roxasxsora11 since she changed her name.

Comment below!


	2. Chapter 2

Dabble #2 wii and kisses

By: bunbunbunnygirl

Requested by: Naruhina7799

Couple: Kaoru x Mori

"No way, I lost again?" The twin wailed as the tv screen said Game over. The taller teen set down the white wii remote and nodded that he had once again defeated the smaller boy at basket ball.

"That's the 15th time in a row." Kaoru pouted and set down his remote. The game was turned off as silence over took the room.

"You owe me another kiss, you know." Mori said and put his arm around the younger boy. Kaoru turned deep red and slowly closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss the teens cheek for the 15th time until Mori turned around and caught his lips on his own.

A/n: That's Naruhina7799 for being my first reviewer for this story. Comment and request!


	3. Chapter 3

Dabble#3 ballroom dancing

By: sweetcolabunny

Couple: Kyoua x Hikaru

Requested: xYaoiLover321x

The lit up ballroom was the most beautiful thing the redheaded twin has ever seen. The yellows, oranges and reds reflected off of his greenish eyes, making them twinkle. He moved his head with the soft ballroom music that overfilled the room. He watched as his twin danced with the love of his life.

"May I have this dance?" Kouya bowed down to his lover who blushed as he took his hand. The twirled around his brother and the dance floor. Kyoua gave him his dreamy smile. His hands wrapped around is waist and smashed his lips with his.

A/n: To xYaoiLover321x

Your welcome girl!


	4. Chapter 4

Dabble #4 Kaoru x usagi chan

By: Bunbunbunnygirl (my sister)

Couple: Honey x kaoru

Requested: AbbyxKaoru

"Hika chan, have you seen Usagi?" Honey walked up to the smirking boy.

"Kaoru has it." Hikaru pointed to the boy across the room who was waving the bunny in the air playfully.

"Oh, Kao chan, you found him!" Honey smiled and held out his hands like a 6 year old getting candy.

"I'll give him back, IF you kiss me first!" Kaoru smirked and held the bunny up out of his reach. Honey was wide eyed and blushing like mad. The boy pulled up a small bunny chair and leaned in. When his lips were centimeters from his cheek, Kaoru turned and caught Honey's lips with his own. Honey quickly pulled away, blushing like Tamaki when Haruhi wore the school dress.

"Thanks Honey sempai!" Kaoru winked and tossed him his bunny back.

A/n: Comment and request!


	5. Chapter 5

Dabble # 5 sweet cola

Couple: Mori x Haruhi

By: sweetcolabunny

Requested: princesskiza1090

Crack.

The sound of an open soda can fills the empty host room. The can reaches her pink lips and sweet sugary water fills her mouth. Math books are piled high in front of her along with a small pink notebook that only has one bunny sticker on it. You can guess where that came from.

"Ok, so far, I finished five math books, two history and 4 art." Haruhi set down her sweet cola drink. Then, the two doors opened.

"Hello?" She turned around to find the tall and silent all ready standing behind her.

"Oh, hi Mori sempai." Haruhi hid her small pink blush.

"I just got done studying." Haruhi also set her bunny notebook down. But we she turned her head back to him, her lips were on his. A huge rosy red blush lined his cheeks. But her lips tasted like sweet strawberry cola.


	6. Chapter 6

Dabble # 6 Her music her way

Couple: Tamaki x Haruhi

Requested: Naruhina7799 (again)

By: Bunbunbunnygirl

"Haruhi." Tamaki dare say to the teen girl who sipped her peppermint tea.

"Yeah Sempai?" She asked him.

"Do you play anything?" The king said and sat in his royal throne.

"Why should I tell you?" Haruhi gave him a look and bit her cupcake.

"Cause if you do play, then I want to hear you." He gave her a smile.

"Well, I do play violin and a bit of piano." Haruhi looked embarrassed.

"Would you play for me?" Tamaki set down his tea and stood up from his throne. He held his hand out to her.

"Sure sempai." She smiled and took his hand as he led her to his grand piano.

A/n: Sorry for the long wait…comment and request!


	7. Chapter 7

Dabble #7 kitty dreams

By Bunbunbunnygirl

Couple: Mori x Honey

A/n: No one has requested, so I thought I should do this.

"Takashi." Honey walked up to him on all fours with white and pink kitten ears and a puffy white tail. His brown chocolate eyes were looking at the taller teen with a seductive twinkle.

"Pet me?" Honey leaped on Mori's lap. Takashi's hand landed on his ears. Honey let out a loud purr and nuzzled deeper into his lap.

"MMM harder." Honey moaned and nuzzled even deeper. His nails dug into his back.

Honey let out a whimper but purred also. Honey licked his cheek and winked.

"Tonight alright?" Honey ran away on all fours. And that night it was.

A/n: O/O comment below?


	8. Chapter 8

Dabble#8 the bunny eats the wolf

Couple: Mori x honey

Requested: nobody

By: sweetcolabunny

Normally, the wolf would sniff the rabbit out and gobble it up in one bite right? In this story it's not. The rabbit hunted down the night wolf. Teeth sharp and wide, the bunny took his heart and kept it save for so many years. The wolf will forever be by his side. To protect the bunny from any harm.

A/n: request and comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Dabble#9 Usagi dress up

By: bunbunbunnygirl

Couple: Tamaki x Honey (friendship)

Requested: princesskiza1090

"Tama Chan!" The bunny boy yelled. The king turned to him.

"What is it my little Usagi?" The king pat his dirty blond hair. He giggled.

"I'm bored, Takashi is at a kendo meeting and the other host won't play with me! Not even Haru Chan!" His bunny landed in the kings arms.

"Well, they won't play with me ether, so how about we got dress up Usa Chan?" Honey's eyes lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"OK!" Honey pulled Tamaki in the dressing rooms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Haru Chan, how do you like Usa chan's new dress?" He held up the pink bunny at her. She wore a thin summer dress that had pink silk on the straps with black dots on it.

"Wow it really pretty." Haruhi smiled. Tamaki held a bigger version of the dress to her.

"Haruhi, wear the dress so you two could match!" Honey giggled. She sighed.

A/n: Comment and request!


	10. Chapter 10

Dabble#10 Piggy back rides…the extreme way

By:Bunbunbunnygirl

Couple: Honey x Haruhi

A/n: This one is dedicated to Naruhina7722 for being my first reviewer for this plot. Thank you!

The sun sliced though the cream colored curtains like hot butter. The huge elegant room was empty at the moment until…3,2,1.

Honey burst through the doors with Haruhi on his back. He giggled and ran faster around the room. Haruhi shouted and laughed. His grip on her legs tightened.

"You ready for the final showdown?"Honey looked at her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and nodded. He turned back in front. They headed straight for Tamaki's grand piano.

"No! Not my piano!" Tamaki smacked the doors open. Honey ignored him. He jumped into the air, with Haruhi hanging on tightly, and stepped in the piano. He jumped off the piano and further into the air.

"Don't break her!" The twin watched in horror. Mori just shook his head at the twins. Suddenly, the boy did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"You thought I was gonna break her." Honey let her off his back and shook his head as he walked out the door. Tamaki turned pale. The twins breathed a sigh of relief. Haruhi smiled.

"He wasn't gonna break me, but just wait until next week." Haru Chan winked and walked away. Tamaki turned a huge pale and fell to the floor.

"One day, she's gonna break…" The twin poked him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dabble#11 the bride of roses

Couple: Haruhi x Tamaki

By: Sweetstrawberrybunny

Requested: N/A

The moonlight shined on the couple as walked down the rose garden their old high school had. Her long white gown trailed behind her as the big bells rang in the distance.

"This day was best day of my life." Haruhi smiled as they sat at the old gazebo. Tamaki smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It great to be back again." The king smiled a bright one. Haruhi brushed the veil away from her face and smiled back.

"Yeah sempai."

"You don't have to call me sempai, my rose." Tamaki turned her head gently to his.

"But even so, you'll always be my rose."


End file.
